Quimera
by Histeria
Summary: I/M Se desvanece. Lento, asquerosamente lento. Marth se pierde y sueña, maldice, se enferma. Se marchita. Yaoi -Escrito para el concurso de la comunidad "The prince and the mercenary"-


_**Título:**_ Quimera

_**Pairing:**_ Marth/Ike

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Advertencias:**_ semi-AU, lime, angst

_**Notas de autora: **_

_El fic está desarrollado principalmente en dos lugares: la fortaleza -observada en el Emisario Sub-espacial- y La Región del Palacio, la cual podemos apreciar cuando el mundo de "Castle Siege", cambia a dicha estancia. No me hago responsable de cualquier trauma emocional por parte algún "anti-yaoista". Los flames se los doy de comida a mi Charizard. _

_**Disclaimer:**_ porque ni Fire Emblem, ni Super Smash Brothers me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de Nintendo. _Deal with it_.

_**Quimera**_

Marth sueña, a veces. Le gustaría no tener que hacerlo, porque de otra manera no tendría que someterse a la asquerosa tortura de su imaginación pecaminosa, la cual a veces le juega malas pasadas y en vez de recordarle las largas piernas de Sheeda, lo que hace es que le enseña juegos morbosos entre él mismo y un conocido mercenario con una espada exageradamente grande.

Esas noches le es inevitable levantarse sudoroso, con un bulto en los pantalones, con la respiración entrecortada. Se lleva entonces una mano debajo de la ropa porque no tiene remedio, y la sensación después del orgasmo es la misma: un vacío que se deposita en el fondo de su estómago y que no le deja en paz.

El remordimiento es lo único que le queda.

* * *

Resbala entre sus venas, la apatía.

Resbala como el sudor en su piel, mientras entrena. O trata de hacerlo. Repite el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, rememora cada técnica, cada estrategia, cada batalla. Se maldice y se mueve con más brusquedad que elegancia, busca la manera de recobrar esa energía que siente perdida.

Trata de ignorar la soledad y el silencio aplastante de la fortaleza. Se esfuerza por sentir la brisa árida del desierto, busca la calidez de un sol que está ausente.

No se sorprende cuando todo lo que logra sentir es cansancio y músculos adoloridos. Ya prácticamente ha olvidado lo que es la intensidad de la batalla. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y tan lentamente, que Marth se ve obligado a entrenar hasta que amanece, a no comer, a no dormir.

A veces, incluso, lo olvida todo. Olvida el emisario, el campo de fuerza, las cadenas invisibles que lo atan, Altea. Todo. Se da el lujo de permanecer días enteros acostado en una cama, más ausente que otra cosa.

Está cansado. Ya no es capaz de dormir con la misma tranquilidad de alguna vez. Siente que se le va el aliento y que el campo de fuerza se hace cada vez más pequeño. Se siente solo. Todos parecen estar muy concentrados en sus propios problemas. Ya ni siquiera Zelda le visita con la misma regularidad, pero Marth no se queja. Lo acepta en silencio y calla, sufre sin decir nada.

Se pregunta a sí mismo si el Gran Desgarre no es más que una excusa vana de Master Hand para mantenerles a todos en aquel limbo, sometidos a sus caprichos.

¿Será que el tiempo sigue corriendo alrededor de ellos? ¿Podrá ser que, de ser así, Altea siga avanzando y que la línea del tiempo se altere? ¿Que la familia Lowell se pierda para siempre? ¿O será que en realidad es el universo el que se ha congelado a su alrededor?

No lo sabe. Prefiere no pensar en ello. Se intenta convencer de que su existencia no se limitará a vivir encerrado en la insufrible Fortaleza, la cual con el tiempo y los días se le hace más pequeña o grande según la ocasión.

El sonido de sus pasos luego del entrenamiento de todos los días es lo único que le acompaña, o si no, los susurros del viento entre los pasillos interminables.

O Ike.

Ike. Ike Greil._Mercenario de mierda._

Ike.

Le gustaría, otras veces, no tener un orgullo tan grande. Le gustaría, de vez en cuando _—_en aquellas raras ocasiones en las que Ike decide visitarle_—_, rogar porque se quede. Un día. Dos. Una semana, si quiere ¿Qué importa eso si en éste sub espacio las leyes del tiempo se perdieron hace mucho? ¿Qué importa si Tabuu ya está muerto y todo lo que les queda es esperar?

Se alegra, entonces, de que Ike sea similar en ese aspecto. Que, producto de su orgullo, se incapaz de pedirle a Marth una noche o la vida entera. Se alegra porque no está seguro de poder negarse.

Una risa amarga escapa de sus labios.

Recuerda los eventos con demasiada claridad.

* * *

—No te atrevas a tocarme, mercenario.

Ike no obedece, nunca lo ha hecho. Sonríe, le sostiene el brazo con una rapidez que no espera y se pega más a su cuerpo, lo acorrala contra la pared y lame, por Ashera, cómo lo hace. Le besa en el cuello, recorre con la lengua su barbilla. Cuando Marth se recupera ligeramente de la bruma inicial de aquel beso obsceno y busca su espada, Ike la toma primero, lanzándola lejos junto con Ragnell.

Está a punto de protestar, pero Ike aprovecha la oportunidad y le besa profundo, donde nadie más llega. Esa lengua explora cada retazo de su boca y Marth no puede evitar gemir, retorcerse, pedir más, rendirse.

Ike, ese mal nacido, se relame los labios al separarse y comienza a deshacer su ropa. Le besa mientras su rodilla hace una presión exquisita entre sus piernas, mientras aquellas manos atrevidas recorren su pecho, acariciando cada detalle, cada cicatriz, cada punto que le lleva más cerca al éxtasis.

Marth, entonces, lleva su mano a la cabellera rebelde y suspira, se le nubla la vista y el mundo es demasiado cálido, demasiado sensible.

Ya no tiene fuerzas para protestar. No puede ni siquiera cuando siente que todo es brusco y repentino, cuando las caricias de Ike lastiman su cuerpo y la fricción es intensa y le duele, _cómo duele_.

Ese día (o noche, ya ni lo recuerda), Marth deja que su instinto le domine y _lo hace_. Se pierde, se deshace de sus inhibiciones. Aquel día, olvida que existe un mundo al cual regresar y deja que Ike le susurre palabras sucias al oído, que le tome, que beba todo de él.

Marth le entregó algo más que sexo aquel día, para después despertar con la terrible realidad.

Estaba solo.

* * *

Caos. Todo se resumía a esa pequeña palabra.

¿Dónde había quedado esa promesa de libertad? ¿Acaso estaba perdida, como todos ellos, en el medio del borde de las dimensiones? Ni ahí, ni aquí, ni allá. Un lugar que parece no tener inicio ni fin. Sin orden, sin leyes naturales. Un completo caos.

Marth sabe que es inútil. No hay remedio, ni salvación, ni hechos heroicos; la fantasía se había quedado perdida en algún lugar de su memoria. Ahora, sólo hay un limbo en donde siente que su sanidad es puesta a prueba cada día que pasa.

Marth siente que envejece, aun sin notar ni un sólo cambio en un cuerpo que ya no sabe si le pertenece realmente. Un cuerpo que se desvanece cada día.

Camina solitario entre los pasillos de la gran fortaleza. No sabe si es idea suya, pero sus propios pasos parecen resonar cada vez más débil entre los pasillos de piedra.

El príncipe de la luz teme lo peor.

Lo nota. Lo siente debajo de la piel, en su espíritu. En sus ganas de levantarse cada día, en la manera tan autómata en que protege el núcleo de materia oscura dejado atrás por la bomba sub espacial. Un cubito negro que parece resplandecer con vida propia, más de la que Marth está acostumbrado a ver en un objeto, y más de lo que ahora parece poder apreciar en sí mismo.

Camina sin prisa por uno de los tantos pasillos hasta llegar al gran salón de la fortaleza. Un lugar lleno de estatuas de antiguos guerreros que Marth no recuerda haber visto en ninguno de los libros de su niñez, cuando solía dedicarse a horas de lectura en la biblioteca del castillo. Aquellas estatuas no son más que hombres sin rostros vestidos en majestuosas armaduras, maniquís de piedra llenos de polvo y olvido.

De todos los lugares en los que pudo haberle esperado, Ike tuvo que elegir el trono. Sin embargo, desde su manera de sentarse hasta la manera en que le mira, grita de todo menos realeza. Su postura descuidada exclama rebelión, libertad, vida. Caos.

Todo lo que Marth no es.

—Hasta ahora apareces —dice Ike. Su voz parece algo indignada, pero descarta la idea. Nada parece importarle en lo más mínimo, pero su sola presencia irradia energía—. Estaba comenzando a creer que no me habías notado.

El príncipe decide no comentar al respecto y colocarse a una distancia prudente del mercenario, quién sabe qué sea capaz de hacer.

—No estamos muy habladores, ¿eh? —Ike tiene el descaro, el atrevimiento de mirarle de tal manera que algo parecido a la lujuria brilla en sus ojos. No se molesta en disimular y Marth no sabe qué es más asqueroso, si el hecho de que Ike le mire de esa manera o que esa misma mirada sea la que le esté encendiendo.

—Ve al grano.

Deja de sonreír de repente, y le observa con profunda seriedad, para después levantarse de aquel trono abandonado y acercarse. Marth se contiene de retroceder un poco, por el simple hecho de que Ike lo tomaría como una grieta en su defensa.

—No hay manera de atravesar el sub espacio, al menos, no con el poder que tenemos. —Hace una pausa—. Y todavía no he encontrado la fuente de energía que abastece este campo de fuerza que te mantiene encerrado.

Más malas noticias.

Se muerde el labio inferior, deja resbalar una leve muestra de desesperación.

Ike lo nota y quizás no sabe qué hacer con eso, porque se decide a ignorarlo.

–No creo que Master Hand, por sí solo, sea el que controle la barrera. Hay una buena posibilidad de que Ganondorf tenga algo que ver en esto. —Le observa detenidamente, pero Marth esta vez no es capaz de definir eso que se asoma en su mirada. Un sentimiento extraño para el cual no tiene nombre.

¿Sentimiento? ¿Ike, por él? _Es ridículo. _

Parece, entonces, que cualquier rastro de frialdad o profesionalismo escapa de Ike. Se pierde en algún punto porque se acerca demasiado y a pesar de que Marth ya tiene la mano en el mango de la espada, es incapaz de sacarla de la funda. Es incapaz, cuando un par de brazos le toman de la cintura y le acercan despacio. La respiración de Ike es cálida y ésta debe ser la primera vez que él le trata con tanto cuidado.

Es irreal. Pudo haberse reído en una situación diferente, pero no es el caso. En cambio, siente besos en su yugular, en la quijada; una mordida suave en el lóbulo de la oreja y palabras que prometen el mundo entero aunque éste ya haya dejado de existir.

_Déjame. _Un escalofrío. Trata de separar a Ike, pero su intento es casi imperceptible para el mercenario y tampoco es como si se fuese a detener sólo con eso. Siente ganas de gritar, de lastimarlo y beber su sangre, dejar escapar toda esa ira consumida, absorber de él la energía que le falta.

* * *

Un pedazo de Marth se muere cada día que pasa. Ike lo sabe.

Lo ve en la manera que su mirada se nubla, en cómo camina, cómo su deseo de luchar se cae en pedazos. Pierde la voluntad. No sabe si es el campo de fuerza lo que lo provoca, o la soledad, o el hecho de ser conscientes de que tal vez no haya manera de regresar a sus mundos. Algo dentro de él se rompe cuando lo ve así, perdido, incapaz de negarse a sus manos.

Le besa. Trata de hacerlo despacio, de verdad que trata. Pero al final claudica y se pierde en su boca; lo besa tal y como pelea. Con desmesurada fuerza, energía, pasión, sin elegancia, sin compasión. Se empujan y lastiman, y con rudeza lo lleva hasta al trono, enredándose con sus propios pasos mientras trata de quitarle la bendita armadura.

No espera que aquella fuerza oculta entre tanta ropa salga a relucir en Marth, cuando éste le tome de un brazo y lo estrelle contra el estrado, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Ike ahoga un gemido porque éste Marth Lowell es nuevo.

No es el príncipe desterrado, no es guerrero, no es rey, no es el príncipe de la luz. Es una quimera, algo que ha nacido de las noches a oscuras en la fortaleza, producto de la soledad y la impotencia.

Ike se pierde y algo dentro de sí se retuerce ante el espectáculo de emociones en los ojos de Marth.

Jamás se había sentido tan débil y consumido en su vida.

* * *

Hasta ahora, el sexo entre ambos había sido un arte de seducir y convencer –por parte de Ike-, y de rendirse y olvidar –por parte de Marth-.

Ahora… justo ahora, cuando Marth decide que es suficiente, parece más un combate. Una reyerta, una batalla por la dominación, algo que resbala entre el sudor y el deseo. Se cansa, besa como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida y se deshacen de la ropa entre caricias que parecen más golpes que otra cosa. Intentan encajar, pero parece una tarea difícil.

Sin embargo, cuando al fin no queda nada que se interponga entre sus cuerpos, hay cierta postura que ocasiona un roce demasiado perfecto. Marth gime y jala del cabello de Ike. No sabe cómo sostenerse, todo da demasiadas vueltas y la manera en que Ike lame su cuello sólo dificulta las cosas.

Ike recorre con sus manos todo su cuerpo y el príncipe no se había sentido tan eufórico desde las batallas en Altea.

Aquel mercenario –_cabrón-, _le toma de las caderas. Pero hay algo diferente en la manera en el que le mira, directamente a los ojos.

Hay algo raro en su mirada. Es cálido, profundo, extraño… pero bienvenido. Marth no tiene fuerzas para negarse y acepta el sentimiento. Esa pausa, ese momento de languidez después de tanta pasión es suave, ligero, espeso y es fuerte al mismo tiempo. Le besa, ésta vez con algo más profundo que simple lujuria.

Ike, después de tantos encuentros, está _pidiéndole_ permiso.

Es inaudito.

* * *

Asumir que fue la mejor tarde de su vida sería despreciar los acontecimientos dados. Aquella tarde, Marth olvidó sus principios. Cabalgó el cuerpo de Ike como un animal salvaje, totalmente abandonado por la razón. Olvidó la realidad entre besos, caricias y el roce de ambos en un trono deshecho por el tiempo. Lo que ocurrió después de aquello, fue lo mejor.

Ike se olvidó por un momento del orgullo y la pasión. Se dieron caricias y se repartieron susurros al oído.

_¿Vamos a morir? Tal vez. No quiero morir en esta maldita fortaleza. Yo tampoco quiero. Quiero morir contigo. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, idiota. _

Es la confesión de amor más cruda que ha escuchado. Nada parecido a lo que dicen las novelas románticas y heroicas, en donde todo es correcto y el final tiende a ser feliz.

Marth y Ike creen, que eso que hay entre ellos es como una quimera. Un monstruo. Algo que sólo existe entre ambos y que es capaz de comerse el mundo.

_Ende._

**Notas Finales: **

_Especialmente escrito para la comunidad "The Prince and The Mercenary". Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta anónimo por su invaluable ayuda._

_Feedback es apreciado, pero no exigido. Have a nice day. _


End file.
